


狼少年22

by 19M



Category: kt - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:29:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19M/pseuds/19M





	狼少年22

身体猛的陷入温暖柔软的床上，朱正廷蹭着被子蜷缩着身体，找到舒服的姿势呢喃着昏昏欲睡。蔡徐坤看着在床上面色潮红裸露着大片颈部腰部肌肤的人，心之所向让他脸上一红，他摇摇头稳了稳精神，颤抖着手开始扒那具体温颇高的人的衣服，脱到裤子的时候被半睡半醒间的朱正廷摁住了手  
“我们没和好呢，不许碰我。”  
他语气绵软，头发在被子里窝的乱蓬蓬的。蔡徐坤看着他可爱的表情把持不住，伸头在他粉嫩的嘴角轻轻点了一下，  
“呸呸呸。”  
朱正廷假装嫌弃的像小孩子一样吐了吐，蔡徐坤捂着眼睛不敢看，觉得他喝醉了简直可爱的犯规。他小声哄着他  
“正正，把衣服脱了睡觉比较舒服。”  
那个人酒精上头摇摇晃晃又仰面躺倒在床上，蔡徐坤手疾眼快把他皮带卡扣打开，拉下拉链把牛仔裤从这条大长腿上剥离下来。他把脱下来的衣物小心翼翼替他叠好，看了眼自己不争气起了反应的下体，伸手从脖子把卫衣拽了下来，三下五除二给自己脱个精光走进了浴室，  
床上的朱正廷斜着一双好看的桃花注视着他的赤裸背影，打了个酒嗝撑着被子跌跌撞撞起身下床。浴室里蔡徐坤熟练的旋开花洒，用冷水抹了一把脸把头发理到脑后，体内升腾的冲动又降了一些，他伫立在冷水中感觉刺骨的冷向体内袭来，心心念念还是对卧室里那个人该死的躁动。突然一只有些温热的白皙手掌从他后背摸上了他的胸膛，  
“好凉。”  
朱正廷呢喃着收手，蔡徐坤赶紧把冷水切换成了热水转过身，那个人几乎站不住直往他身上倒，他把他揽在怀里熟悉的体香抱了满怀。两个人都没穿衣服坦诚相待，他刚压制的欲望又抬了头，他几乎是咬着牙  
“正正，你先回屋。”  
被叫到名字的人醉眼朦胧看着她，泫然欲泣  
“你。。。你生我气了。”  
蔡徐坤一脸无奈赶紧摇头，仿佛拨浪鼓成了精。  
“我不让你睡，你就生气了，呜呜。”  
他急忙哄着他  
“没有，没有，我不想睡你。”  
朱正廷原本趴在他肩膀抽噎，突然抬起头眼里冒精光。  
“哈？。。。你说不想睡我？”  
他又锤了他一下  
“你凭啥不想睡我！”  
换来了狂风暴雨的无力毒打，喝醉酒的朱正廷也不怎么使劲就在那扑腾。蔡徐坤觉得自己一个头两个大。  
“我想睡你，我太想睡你了，我想天天都能睡你。”  
蔡徐坤不由得表露心声，然后听到怀里磨人的小妖精嘿嘿一笑。  
“我们没和好呢，我不让你睡。”  
被折磨的死去活来的蔡先生只能认命的给人家抱回了卧室，朱正廷又被放倒在柔软的床上盖上被子捂的只剩双眼睛，蔡徐坤起身准备第二次洗个冷水澡冷静下，刚转身小指却被人轻轻握住。不知道是不是因为害羞，朱正廷的脸变得更红了，  
“我们还没和好，但是。。。但是你可以亲我一下。”  
蔡徐坤噙着笑俯下身在这个小调皮唇上轻轻地点了一下，刚想离开却被人圈住脖子灵巧的舌尖撬开他的齿缝探进他的口腔，他得了便宜动都不敢动任凭朱正廷在他嘴里攻城掠地，朱正廷停下在蔡徐坤嘴里胡作非为的粉嫩小舌，推开点两个人之间的距离，歪着脑袋看了呼吸急促面红耳赤的蔡徐坤半天，失望的砸了砸嘴  
“你也不回应，没劲。”  
要命了，小妖精撩人了。  
蔡徐坤管不了那么多，什么和没和好？他此刻就想在这张床上完全的再次拥有他。他猛地贴身上去捧起朱正廷的脸不负深情的吻了下去，唇齿交接间满室旖旎的空气渐渐升温，两个人在对方熟悉的体表温度下妄图掌握心跳的真情实感，似乎只有嵌入骨骼血肉的拥抱能陈述我爱你这件彼此心知肚明的事实。朱正廷脑子清醒过来的时候，蔡徐坤正耐着性子给他做第二根手指的扩张，有段时间未被碰触的地方十分敏感，他的内壁紧紧咬住后退的手指像极了无声的挽留。  
“你，你，你。我们没和好呢。”  
朱正廷呻吟着飘出句无力的话，被人坏心眼儿的在敏感点按了一下。  
“你说什么？”  
“啊～我说我们没和好呢，你不能把手伸进来。”  
“哦，是这样伸手指吗？”  
覆在身上的人专门挑着他的软肉作乱，抽插出淫靡的水声。朱正廷浑身酥麻反复电流划过，他面色潮红往蔡徐坤怀里缩活像只受了欺负的小兔子，蔡徐坤心里开心的紧，壮着胆子又加了一根手指。他低着头想看清怀里的人的表情，却只从他挡着脸庞的手臂缝隙看到紧锁的眉头和紧闭的双眼。到了最后一步，朱正廷还在抗拒自己真实的情感。他的心猛地漏跳了一拍，宽厚温暖的手掌掐住他的腰挺着腰冲了进去。  
“啊。”  
朱正廷瞬间被填满惊叫出声，他有些嗔怒的盯着蔡徐坤喘着粗气  
“哈。。。啊。。。我都说了我们没和好呢，你出去。”  
蔡徐坤延着他的内壁皱褶打着转慢慢的退出去，后穴刺激逐渐减少巨大的空虚感袭向尾椎躯干，朱正廷怅然若失的叹了口气，突然又被他整根没入再次填满，旋即又退出去。往复几次毫无节奏的深入，搅得他心里随着他动作变得乱七八糟。他咬着嘴唇终于红着脸嗫喏着开了口，  
“没和好你也得好好做啊。”  
嘴上说不要身体却很诚实，蔡徐坤觉得酒可真是个好东西以后家里得常备，他抱着朱正廷坐在自己身上方便进入得更深，终于寻着感觉律动起来。朱正廷把手插进蔡徐坤后颈的头发里指尖抚过他的头皮，他整个人缠在蔡徐坤身上紧密贴合，随着他的动作身体起伏动情呻吟，蔡徐坤一只手拦着他的腰把头埋在他的肩窝，另一只手握住朱正廷的分身前后夹击很快就让他泻在了手里，朱正廷颤抖着身体搂紧蔡徐坤的脖子后穴因为高潮余韵收的更紧，蔡徐坤舒服的吸了一口气抱着他冲刺终于释放在他体内深处。  
两个人保持这个姿势抱了一会儿，蔡徐坤侧头一看身上的人因为酒精和疲惫，竟然含着自己的东西抱着自己睡着了。他笑着摇摇头轻手轻脚给人抱起来进浴室简单清洗，换上衣柜里遗留的家居服和朱正廷一起躺回熟悉的被窝，他望着天花板竟然生出种恍若隔世的感觉。今朝的甜蜜冲淡了昨日的苦涩，睡着了还在呓语的朱正廷从被子那头轻车熟路摸索着窝进他的怀里，蔡徐坤从胸口里摸出刚才换衣服发现的小小指环，套在睡梦中的他的无名指上吻了一下轻声低吟。  
“以后我们再也不分开了。”


End file.
